Spike's Adventure In StudyHall Land
by sordidicons
Summary: Monkey crack fueled romp...


Spike's Adventure in Study Hall Land   
By: Ally   
Rating: PG-15 (Language)   
Disclaimer: All Buffyverse characters belong to Joss Whedon. I belong to myself, and Kate belongs to herself, though if we had our ways, Kate would belong to James, and I would belong to David, but hey, they world sucks, hence this story.   
Summary: Monkey Crack and Study Hall do not mix, you have been warned…   
Feedback: Send all flames to [allykitty@hotmail.com][1]   
Distribution: Not a clue as to why you would want it…except for KK, it would fit in nicely there.   
Notes: *'s indicate thought, _Buffyverse is in Italics_   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
*I'm so incredibly bored!* Ally whined to herself as she sat in her high school cafeteria. *I despise Study Hall, and all the pond-scum-sucking life I'm forced to inhabit it with.* A sigh escaped, and she searched the caf. For signs of semi-intelligent life, and finding none, went back to moping. *You know, no one in the Buffyverse ever gets stuck alone in Study Hall…* A smile spread across her face as the idea came to her, and she reached for her book bag. Yanking the yellow legal pad she composed all her fics on out of her bag she giggled. *Well if I'm stuck here, I may as well be with someone I like.* Ally began to write…   
  
_-Sunnydale, Buffy's basement-   
  
"Cor Angel! You sodden poof, will you just hammer the nail into the wall already?"   
  
"Spike, don't be pissy. But Angel, sweetie, I would like this picture hung sometime before your tricentenial." Buffy gave Angel an impatient look from the stool she was sitting on.   
  
"I'm sorry my nailing skills aren't to your liking, but if you don't find a stud, it's just gonna fall right out."   
  
Xander opened his mouth to comment, but quickly shut it at the murderous look Angel shot him. Willow sighed, and walked over to the wall where Angel was standing. She whispered a few words and ran her hand along the wall.   
  
"Right here." She pointed to a spot on the wall.   
  
"Willow, are—"   
  
"Yes! Now will you put the nail in the wall already! Geez!" Willow walked back to the recliner where Spike was sitting and plopped down into his lap. Spike wrapped his arms around her middle and gently rubbed the witch's stomach.   
  
"Luv, I'm—"   
  
A flash of light blinded the occupance of the room.   
  
"Oof!" Willow dropped into the chair, which Spike had been occupying just a second ago. "Spike? Spike!" Willow screeched, looking all around the room.   
  
"He's disappeared." Angel stated._   
  
-Back in Study Hall-   
  
A small burst of light exploded in the chair next to Ally, and she shielded her eyes.   
  
"—bloody bored." Spike finished, and then realizing Willow was no longer on his lap, looked around. "Where the fuck am I?!" Spike roared, his game face slipping in to place.   
  
"Spike! Calm down!" Ally commanded, as she blinked to clear the spots from her eyes, and to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Spike stood up, and whirled around to face her. "Sit! And get your game face off, you'll scare the children!" Ally yanked Spike down into the chair beside her.   
  
"Ally?" Spike hissed, his face returning to its normal planes. "Where am I, why am I here, and how the bloody hell do I know your name?"   
  
"You're at my high school, to keep me company, and because I told you, or rather I made you know. It's complicated." Ally explained. "I can't believe you're here!!!" Ally squeaked and bounced in her seat.   
  
"Neither can I. So let me get this straight-you brought me here, to your school, against my will, to keep you company?!"   
  
"Yep! Why? Do you have a problem with that?"   
  
"Bloody Hell **YES** I Have A Problem With That!"   
  
"Shhh! Spike, don't shout!"   
  
"Why the hell not?"   
  
"Because if you do you'll never get to go back home and shag Willow, as you were about to suggest to her, before I zapped you here." Ally smiled sweetly at him, and he sat back down.   
  
"So, why are we just sitting in the cafeteria?"   
  
"Study hall, feel free to eat the morons." Ally waved her arms towards the group of people sitting in front of her who were currently being loud and annoying.   
  
Spike raised an eyebrow. "Really?"   
  
"Well, no. Cause I'd get in trouble if you did. But isn't it a cool idea?" Ally smiled devilishly.   
  
Spike just shook his head. "So why me?"   
  
"Because I wanted someone interesting to talk to. Plus Kate is meeting me in the lobby after-school, and when she sees you she'll have an apocalyptic freak out." Ally giggled, imagining the scene.   
  
"Well if you wanted someone interesting why not zap my poof of a sire here instead? He'll talk to you for hours."   
  
"Because if I zapped Angel here, I wouldn't be able to control myself." Ally waggled her eyebrows.   
  
"Oh..well then. So, what would you like to talk about?" Spike propped his boots on the table.   
  
"Well, I thought we'd pull a David Copperfield."   
  
"Okay then. I was born…"   
  
-One hour, and one Kate sized drool session later we find our heroes in the Lobby-   
  
"…and so that's how we started writing fan fiction." Ally concluded, Kate nodding in agreement.   
  
"So that's why I'm always confused as to who I love, Willow or Buffy, Buffy or Willow…it's been driving me bloody crazy! It's creepy that you can play with my un-life like that!"   
  
Kate and Ally just looked at each other and shrugged.   
  
"Well we have to do something during reruns!" Kate exclaimed.   
  
Ally giggled and glanced at her watch, while Kate went back to drooling over Spike's cheekbones.   
  
"Well it's time for us to go. So I guess it's time to send you home now." Ally sighed and picked up the yellow legal pad again.   
  
"Bye Spike! It was sooo great meeting you! Have fun shagging Willow!" Ally kissed him on the cheek.   
  
"And Buffy!" Kate winked, and then lip-locked with him.   
  
"Well it's been…weird." Spike gave a small wave. Then disappeared into a ball of light and sparks.   
  
_-Back in Buffy's basement-   
  
"…disappeared." Angel stated.   
  
Another flash of light blinded them.   
  
"Ouch!" Spike yelled as he fell, and landed on the coffee table.   
  
"Spike!" Willow rushed over to the table to help him. "Are you okay? Where'd you go? Why do you have lipstick on your cheek?!"   
  
Spike got up off the table. "How long was I gone?"   
  
"Only about a second or two." Angel answered.   
  
Spike's mouth gapped. "A second! Man, you will not believe the trip I've just had! And did you know that our lives are controlled by a group of people who write fan fiction?"   
  
Everyone gave Spike a blank and confused stare, and so he began to explain his wacky adventure in study hall land._   
  
-In the lobby-   
  
Ally smiled, and capped her pen.   
  
"Hey Ally, can I borrow that pad tomorrow? My parents aren't going to be home and—"   
  
"Say no more my friend, say no more!" Ally giggled, and handed the pad over to Kate. After all, all good friends know how to share.   
  
~FIN~ 

   [1]: mailto:allykitty@hotmail.com



End file.
